Defender of the Earth
by shadow243ali
Summary: this couldn't be right...this was wrong. So wrong. He couldn't be dead, could he? Set during Turn Left


**AN: Another 'Turn Left' story but depending on what the next episode is like could end up longer...dunno really. Tell me what you think.**

**--**

"The Doctor's dead…"

"They took him away. He's dead."

Her world flashed black momentarily, although it did not show. This wasn't right. This wasn't meant to happen. The Doctor wasn't mean to die. Not here, not now…they had only just been separated at this point. He wouldn't die…he would keep fighting. He wouldn't lose hope, would he?

No of course he wouldn't. Something must have happened. This wasn't how things were meant to go…he survived but why was he dead?

It was impossible.

"Sorry. Did you know him?"

Of course I knew him. Travelled across the universe for him. Do it again in an instance.

"They didn't say his name. Could be any Doctor."

It's him. He's the only one who could stop it. He's also the only one who could drain the Thames doing so. All that travelling…all that researching and keeping an eye on the timelines, was it all fro nothing? This couldn't be him but it was. What had changed?

"I came so far…"

It was true. All she had done since being torn away was searching for a way to get back. It hadn't only been to get back here…something had changed. They were all in danger.

She needed to warn him…he had to know. The darkness was coming. He was the only one who could stop it otherwise everyone dies. All things. Everything would come to dust.

"What's your name?" She blinked, she hadn't muttered it in so long and she still wouldn't. It was too dangerous.

"Oh I was just passing by. Shouldn't be here. This is wrong…so wrong."

And it was, She couldn't let that happen. She needed the Doctor. The world needed the Doctor She would sort out what had gone wrong. Something must have changed events and she would find out what had changed it and revert it back

All of the universes in all of creation needed the Doctor and she would make sure that every single one got him. The Doctor had once called her Rose Tyler; defender of the Earth and she would do her job.

And the Doctor would be by her side.

_Doctor…I'm going to get you back._

_--_

_I thought it was the Doctor we needed but it's both of you. The Doctor and Donna Noble_

She hadn't been expecting that. Not at first. When she had first met her, she had seen just a normal woman. Someone who had been there and when she had told her the Doctor was dead, Rose knew she had to change it.

When she dug deeper into the timelines. The proper timelines she had learned the truth.

Donna Noble, you're the most important woman in all of creation…

But the more Rose thought about it, the less unlikely it had appeared. There had been so much potential there. So much bravery, so much knowledge, so much courage. All Donna needed was for the Doctor to unlock it. That was what was meant to happen.

Donna Noble was meant to travel the stars with the Doctor. They were meant to stop the Darkness. They were meant to save the universes – all of them – but something had changed.

And when he digged even deeper, she had learned even more. She had learned something that made her feel so sorry for this woman. This brilliant woman…

_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry but you're gonna die_

It was an unmistakable fact. It couldn't be changed. Not unless the universe suffered for it. This Donna would die so the other one would live the life she was meant to have…a life with the Doctor.

It was confusing. All of it. Travelling from world to world. It was strange.

Not many of the Doctor's companions exited in other parallel worlds. Maybe it was the fact there was no Doctor there either. Rose had failed to find another planet with her in it but she kept her name hidden all the same. Just in case.

The same seemed to be for Donna Noble. There had been a few but not many other Martha Jones, other Sarah Jane Smiths but there was no Donna Nobles – none at all. The only reason another one had been created was because of the creature on her back.

We're getting separate readings from you. It's been like that all f your life…

There was something about Donna…something special. Rose didn't even know what it was but there was something important about her. Something to do with the future. The readings could only give her so much but Donna was unique.

She was brave, willing to die to save the world. Rose watched, eyes brimming with unshed tears as she watched Donna take those few steps in front of the bus.

He thought you were brilliant…

Rose couldn't agree more. She was so brave, braver than she ever was. She was willing to die for the world. Rose winced as the bus slammed into the redhead but she didn't close her eyes because Donna' act deserved to be seen, no matter how much it hurt to watch.

She walked over to her and kneeled down, because the Donna travelling with the Doctor was turning left. That same Donna was a million miles away on a far away planet in the future, and she was about to have her proper life brought back to her.

A life where the Doctor existed; would be alive and well, would be running a hand through his hair, would be scratching his head for the answer.

_Tall...thin...Great hair. Some really great hair._

Rose leaned forward, "Tell him this. Two words…"

He would understand what they meant. He always would. It was an unspoken bond…a warning. The future was in danger and she was returning back to it. He needed to know of the danger ahead of time.

"Bad Wolf…"

And then she was gone. Donna Noble – the most important woman in all creation was dead. A single tear fell from Rose's eye before she stood up and faded away.

_All was right with the world again._


End file.
